Another Death Note Story
by Otaku-kid1997
Summary: Great... So far all I've done in this investigation is get a decoy killed while ensuring that a mass murderer is chained to me all night and day. What? Remove the handcuffs? Kira is still out there so I have enough reason to say no. Just a small story told from the POV of L. It takes place after Higuchi is caught. If anyone wants it t be continued, I'll update.


Life is rather… Interesting… As of right now.

So far, I have failed my job of ensuring that a mass murderer is caught and brought to justice. Rather, I've only managed to get a decoy killed. And now I am chained to this mass murderer with a god complex who swears he's innocent. If only….

To be honest, I wish it were true. I wish we could truly be as close as I said we were before. But I can't bring myself to feel compassion or caring or someone who believes that killing people as a form of "judgement" is justified. It disgusts me more than anything. For now, I must "grin and bear it" as they say. There's no other option. My only concern is that I very well may die like this… Though, I suppose I was already well aware of this possibility when I started working on this case. Though, the chances of me dying have gone up significantly ever since then.

I'm honestly a little concerned. I can accept death—I've faced it plenty of times before, however… What if I were to die before this case is solved? I've yet to even choose a successor and yet the likelihood of me being killed before I finish this is rather high. If only…

"Ryuzaki."

Oh, dear, did I get lost in thought again?

"Ryuzaki…. Earth to Ryuzaki."

There is someone waving his hand in front of my face. Perhaps I'll choose to ignore him instead.

"Ryuzaki, I know you can hear me. Say something already."

"Hm?" I looked over at Light, blinking a couple of times. "I'm sorry, Light-kun… Did I miss something? I got lost in thought again."

Light let out a tired sigh and shook his head at me. "Ryuzaki…." He looked forward, gesturing towards Matsuda who was sitting across from us. We were all sitting in the living room area and Matsuda was talking to us about… Something. I can't quite remember, to be honest. It is understandable that I couldn't continue to pay attention, though… It is Matsuda, after all. "Ryuzaki, did you even hear me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"… As I was saying…. Matsuda was letting us now that he and the others will be leaving the area today to start investigating. That leaves us alone with the exception of Watari who'll be checking on us every thirty minutes. He wanted to know if that was okay with you."

"Oh…" I gave a quick nod. "Of course… Just make sure you don't mess anything up, please… Cleaning up after you is difficult and expensive."

Matsuda's face turned red as he stood up. "I-I'm not that bad, Ryuzaki! Honestly…."

"Hmm, yes… Please get me some cake before you leave. I'm hungry."

"I…." He stopped and let out a sigh. "Yeah, okay…" He left to go to the kitchen, coming back after a while with a large slice of cake in his hand. He set the plate down on the coffee table before leaving, muttering something incomprehensible to himself.

"Alone at last…" Light said quietly, letting out what seemed to be a sigh of relief.

"Is Light-kun going to take advantage of this?"

This question, of course, earned me a glare from Light. "Oh shut up, Ryuzaki… I'm just exhausted this week and I don't feel like having others around is going to help much."

"Hmm, I see…"

"More importantly, would you mind telling me why we're still chained together? We found Kira, doesn't that prove my innocence?"

"Normally, yes… But…" I frowned slightly, unable to think of an excuse for the time being. "… I'm sorry, Light-kun. You'll have to wait until I come up with a reasonable excuse."

"….. That's probably the most honest thing you've said since we met."

"Is there really a point in lying to you? I don't trust you, therefore I am leaving the handcuffs on. End of story."

"Yeah, yeah…." He shook his head and stood up. "Can we at least go outside or something? I need some fresh air."

"I suppose…" I stood up, looking down at Light for a moment before looking upwards at the ceiling. "We could go to the roof… Though I'm almost afraid you might try to push me off." I wasn't sure if he was aware of the fact that I was teasing him or not. I do have a naturally sarcastic voice.

"Oh, come on!" He stood up. I could feel his eyes burning through the back of my head. "If I push you, we both fall, idiot! As if I'd ever try that!"

"Light-kun doesn't understand the concept of a joke…" He was silent for a moment. I looked over at him, giving him a wide grin as I watched his expressions change from angry, to confused, to almost amused.

"That's because I never thought you knew how to tell them."

"Nonsense," I said, now walking towards the front door. "I've told plenty of them. Every single one of them has triggered a somewhat angry response from you."

"Oh really?" He was following me now, opening the door for me once he was able to. I stepped through as he followed close behind.

"Hmm, yes… But you never seem to understand them… Which is unfortunate… I put a lot of thought into some of them."

"Wait, seriously?" His voice sounded as if he was doubting me. Of course he was. I am a liar. Liars aren't as easily trusted, now are they.

"Why, yes… Like that pun I made regarding your name."

"…. Pun…"

"Hmm…." I placed a hand under my chin as if I actually had to think back to it. "I believe what I said was something along the lines of… 'A world without Light would be rather dark…'" I couldn't help but smile a little at that, although it was a terrible joke.

"….Light…." He let out a little laugh, which surprised me for a moment. I didn't think he'd find it very humorous at all.

"See? I can be amusing when I want to."

"Sure, sure… Your jokes are terrible, though."

"Then I suppose that's a bad thing for you because you'll have to continue sitting through them anyways."

"It's nice out here today," Light said, sitting down near a ledge.

"Is it?" I decided to do the same, keeping a bit of a distance from him.

Light nodded. "Mhmm…" He smiled. "It's warm out here… The sun is clear… Barely any clouds at all. The skies haven't been this clear in days."

"I suppose you're right… I think I like the rain, though."

"Really?" He was looking over at me now, one eyebrow raised. How does he do that? As simple as it seems, I can't ever do that. Then again, I lack what people call hair in that area so I suppose it doesn't matter. "Why?"

"Hmm…" I shrugged and looked up at the sky, squinting when the sunlight proved to be a little too bright for my eyes. "It reminds me of home," I admitted.

"Home?"

I nodded. "When I said I came from England, I was being truthful… It rains a lot over there. I haven't gone back there in a long time." I didn't know why I was admitting any of this to him. I don't trust him and yet.. Somehow something like this just comes out so naturally. Maybe it's that part of me that wants to believe that he's innocent… That same part of me that wishes we were still friends… This is wishful thinking, of course. But sharing this tidbit of information doesn't seem like it will benefit him very much. My records are impossible to find, I made sure of that.

"Do you ever miss it?"

"... Miss it…" I frowned and looked down at the floor for a moment. Did I miss England? Did I ever miss the orphanage? I suppose I did at times, but…. "Yes and no…"

"Why is that?"

"….. It's nice… It's where I grew up, but…"

"But?"

I suddenly felt a cold chill running down my spine. I shivered. "There are too many memories there…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I didn't mean to pry." I looked up at him as he said it. For a moment there, he seemed… Genuine. Not like he was acting, but… As if he truly cared. I quickly shook it off. No- Kira is Kira. He is not your friend. And he never will be.

"It's fine…" I said, looking back up at the sky. "To be honest, they're memories that I need to let go of already. Thinking about past regrets doesn't change them."

"You're right…." He smiled at me. "That's good way to look at it, I guess."

"I know it is."

I need to remind myself that this man is a murderer. And nothing more.

 _ **A/N: What do you guys think? It's been a while since I've written anything for this fandom and it's the first story I've uploaded on this account. Should I make this a friendship or romance fic? Reviews are very much appreciated and even one answer could determine how this story is written. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.**_


End file.
